1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an improved device and method for filling containers with liquid compositions by manual movement of the filling assembly from one container to another to allow a predetermined amount of liquid to flow into each container.
2. Description of the Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various types of automatic liquid filling devices have been developed over the years with emphasis most often placed on automatically moving the containers along a conveyor generally for long production runs when hundreds or more container are required. Such devices are often precisely designed to fill the container within an ounce or less variation as set forth in our former U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,026 issued July 17, 1984.
Oftentimes small batches of liquids such as cola syrups, oils, chemical compositions, distilled water and other products are needed requiring only a dozen or less containers and many times plant employees are required to fill such small numbers of containers by hand or else waste valuable time and money scheduling small runs on the larger, high capacity filling equipment.
In order to provide manufacturing operations with short run filling equipment the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a filling apparatus and method which can be utilized by a single employee for relatively small production batches.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide filling apparatus to deliver a predetermined amount of liquid, said predetermined amount being simply and quickly adjustable.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide filling apparatus which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which can be changed from one liquid to another without contamination, within a relatively short time.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide filling apparatus in which one relatively unskilled employee can operate fast and efficiently with uniform results.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the details of the invention are presented in more detail below.